Problem: Solve for $k$ : $-30 + k = 2$
Add $30$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -30 + k &=& 2 \\ \\ {+30} && {+30} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-30 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{2} \\ k &=& 2 {+ 30} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 32$